Madness Breaker
Madness Breaker also known as Sword of Ending is a sword created by Yuuto Kiba, with the help of Gray Dantalion with the hope of stopping Ichiro if Dark Ichiro were to ever possess him. First created with the intent of simply being a sword to stop his Power of Souls ability it later became a dragon sword due to the increasing power of Ichiro and to combat his growing strength. It first went into production after the defeat of the Raynare group but it wasn't revealed to Rias and the others until the Holy Sword Incident when Kiba revealed the sword when he was angrily attacking Xenovia. According to Ichiro, when Kiba first unleashed the sword he felt as if his dragon and devil instincts were telling him to run away. Summary After Dark Ichiro made his first appearance when he stole fragments of Raynare's memories and mentally tortured her, Gray Dantalion realized the threat of Ichiro going insane and destroying Kuoh was too great to go unchecked so therefore he enlisted Yuuto in a secret project to create a dragon sword that would be able to stop him if the situation called for it. During Ichiro's time in the underworld and during the training for the Rating Game against the Phenex household, Gray Dantalion began incorporating Ichiro's new powers and abilities into the sword. The sword is meant to attack Dark Ichiro at the core of his main source of power, Ichiro's soul, this is why the sword was created with the intent on being strong against evil spirits and apparitions, beings who lack a physical body but are comprised of only their soul. It is later revealed that this is the second strongest sword in Kiba's sword birth, being behind the Sword of Betrayer. Appearance Madness Breaker was originally supposed to be a simple longsword but due to the immense magic seals placed on it by Yuuto Kiba and Gray Dantalion it grew in size to a rather large greatsword. The sword has black markings over the blade and a spiral design with a flaming sphere at the end. The immense magic has also caused the blade to become incredibly dirty after it's uses, causing Kiba to have to clean the blade regularly. Powers and Abilities Anti-Soul Properties: The main basis for the sword with the intent of stopping Dark Ichiro, the sword possesses the special ability of cutting through soul attacks and spirits with immense demonic power. According to Yuuto the blade causes minor apparition and spirits to run away in fear and Ichiro stated his instincts were telling him to run after feeling the killing intent aura of the blade. While the blade can cut through souls it is still limited by Yuuto's own power and strength being the primary weakness of the sword. Dragon Slaying Properties: The sword possesses some dragon slaying magic, however because the main basis of the sword is being Anti-Soul, the dragon slaying properties are shown to be very inferior and while they can heavily damage a dragon, it's much weaker than typical dragon blades or even the dragon swords of legends. Lightning Magic: As a result of Gray Dantalion using his magic to help construct the sword, the sword is shown to possess some lightning magic that can electrocute and shock it's victims to severe degree. When one is cut with the blade you can see black lightning form into the wounds increasing the damage of Yuuto's attacks. Special Attack Complete Annihilation also known as 'Death of the Sou'l is a special move of the sword where Yuuto plants the blade in the ground causing black lightning with demonic, anti-soul, and dragon slaying properties to sprout from the ground attacking the entire area at once. This move was invented in order to counter Ichiro's unique god-like speed. However since Yuuto is still a novice with the blade this attack is said to eat up his demonic power with one or two attempts. Trivia * Madness Breaker was invented to take the place of the Shadow and Devouring blade, as since Ichiro's character was completely changed, the blade was changed to fit the criteria. * According to Yuuto a blade like this would typically take a few months to create however thanks to Gray Dantalion's own magic and technology they managed it in a few weeks. * The name is a reflection of Dark Ichiro who is typically described as being maniacal and insane. The idea also comes from the series Soul Eater. Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Demon Swords